If You Love Me More
by Uqqielf Lee Minsung
Summary: Chap 3 New UPDATE! / KyuWook/YeWook/KyuMin/Romance/GS/ Kehidupan rumah tangga YeWook yang bahagia. Ryeowook mencintai Yesung, Yesung mencintai Ryeowook, tapi ternyata takdir lebih mencintai Yesung hingga mengambilnya, lalu bagaimana Ryeowook?/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**_ IF YOU LOVE ME MORE _**

**(Chap 1)**

**By****:****Uqqielf**** Lee Minsung**

**Pairings : YeWook/KyuMin**

**Genre****:**** Gender Switch/Hurt/Romance**

**Rate:**** T**

**Summary****:**** Kehidupan rumah tangga YeWook yang bahagia. Ryeowook mencintai Yesung, Yesung mencintai Ryeowook, tapi ternyata takdir lebih mencintai Yesung hingga mengambilnya, lalu bagaimana Ryeowook?**

**Disclaimer****:**** Super junior ****© God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves**

**_ IF YOU LOVE ME MORE _ **** Uqqielf a.k.a Kim Minsung**

**Warning : Surprized!  
**

**STORY START!**

_-Ryeowook POV-_

Bukankah cinta tak memandang batas? Ya aku mengakui itu, tak peduli seberapa kuat batas itu, cinta dapat menembusnya, benar? Itu akan benar ketika kau benar-benar memperjuangkan cinta itu. Dan itu pasti terjadi, jadi jangan pernah ragu mencintai, sekalipun kau tahu betapa banyak batas yang harus kau lewati, betapa banyak rintangan yang akan kau alami dan lalui. Karena ketika kau mendapat jerih payah dari cintamu, aku tahu kita akan bahagia. Seperti aku...

"Yesung oppa! Ayo turun, habiskan sarapanmu, bukankah setelah ini kau akan pergi dengan Kyuhyun eoh?" teriakku pada seorang namja yang aku yakini masih sibuk di dalam kamar di lantai dua rumah kami.

"Ne chagi, tunggu sebentar, di mana kau taruh dasiku eoh?" sahutnya dengan suara bariton yang memenuhi ruangan, tapi kesan lembut dari suaranya masih tersisa.

Aku naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar di mana Yesung oppa berada. Dia masih sibuk mengais-ngais laci, mencari kain panjang yang ia sebut dengan 'dasi'. Aku mengambil sehelai kain panjang yang tergeletak manis di atas tempat tidur.

"Oppa, kau mencari ini? Aku menemukannya," jawabku dan mengalungkan kain panjang itu ke leher jenjangnya dan mulai mengikat kain itu.

"Gomawo chagi..." jawabnya dan tersenyum kearahku dan,

'Chupp' dia mengecup bibirku sekilas, membuatku mengulas senyum merona ketika aku memakaikan dasinya.

"Aku sudah menatanya tadi di atas ranjang ketika kau masih mandi, jadi kau tidak harus repot mencarinya, ternyata oppa masih saja kebingungan," ucapku membahas dasi yang tadi kuletakan di atas ranjang itu.

"Mian chagi..uhm..aku beruntung punya istri sebaik kau, mianhae merepotkanmu," ucapnya, membuatku kembali tersipu malu.

"Kaja turun, dan habiskan sarapanmu oppa," ucapku setelah selesai memakaikan dasinya.

Hidupmu akan jauh lebih bahagia lagi, ketika kau menemukan apa yang kau perjuangkan setelah melawan batas itu. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang kau pasti tidak ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja, sebuah ikatan abadi, bukankah cinta yang suci berakhir di pelaminan? Itu adalah pengalamanku. Suamiku Yesung, orang yang bagitu aku cintai, seorang namja yang membuatku nyaman ketika berada disampingnya. Namja yang membuatku mengerti arti kesetiaan dan rasa kasih sayang.

"Aku berangkat baby, jaga ummamu baik-baik ne?" ucap Yesung oppa dan mengusap perutku yang masih datar dan mengecupnya lembut. Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum, dan kemudian dia berbalik menatapku.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik chagi. Besok setelah aku menjemput Sungmin, pasti aku akan pulang, tunggulah aku," ucap Yesung oppa dan mengecup dahiku pelan, sebuah rasa kasih sayang yang selalu membuatku nyaman ketika dia memberikannya.

"Ne oppa...aku pasti akan menunggumu, jaga dirimu baik-baik juga...saranghae," jawabku meski sebenarnya hatiku ingin sekali mencegahnya pergi walau hanya sejenak dari sampingku, tapi dia hanya pergi sebentar menjemput calon adik iparnya—Sungmin eonnie, ah aku tidak boleh terlalu manja.

"Kyu! Kau harus segera menikah dengan Sungmin eonnie setelah kau menjemputnya ne?" ucapku pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping Yesung oppa. Kyuhyun adalah adik dari suami tercintaku ini, dengan kata lain dia adalah adik iparku. Dan Sungmin adalah kekasihnya yang baru saja pulang dari Kanada—yang aku tahu sebentar lagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan mengikuti jejakku dan Yesung oppa. Dan sekarang mereka harus menjemput Sungmin di bandara.

"Pasti nuna, nantikanlah itu, pasti aku akan segera menikahi Sungmin nuna, dan anakmu tidak akan kesepian karena setelah dia lahir, anakku dan Sungmin nuna juga akan segera lahir," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar seseorang berfikiran terlalu cepat. Dia bahkan belum menikah dengan Sungmin eonnie, dan usia kandunganku juga baru satu bulan, dan dia bahkan tak tahu aku ada benarnya juga, kelak pasti akan seperti itu.

Mereka berjalan menjauhi pintu rumah, dari depan pintu aku menatap kepergian mereka. Aku berbalik hendak masuk kedalam rumah ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil mereka yang akan menjemput Sungmin eonnie. Tapi sebuah firasat aneh menghampiriku.

"Yesung oppa~!" panggilku ketika dia hendak masuk ke mobil, dia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku balik melambai. Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan Yesung oppa kemudian ikut masuk juga.

'Jaga dirimu baik-baik oppa,' batinku dan terus melambai kearah mobil hitam mereka yang berlalu menjauhi area rumah.

_-Ryeowook POV end-_

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

_-Yesung POV-_

"Mian hyung aku menganggu waktumu bersama Ryeowook nuna hari ini," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyetir mobilnya. Aku yang duduk disampingnya lalu menengok dan tertawa.

"Gwaencaha Kyu, lagipula Ryeowook itu baik, sudahlah santai saja," jawabku dan menepuk pundaknya. Kyuhyun kembali fokus menyetir.

Aku menatap keluar jendela mobil dan menatap pemandangan yang lalu lalang di sekitarku. Menatap seperti ini membuatku teringat Ryeowook, ah..aku begitu cepat merindukannya, padahal baru dua puluh menit yang lalu kami berpisah. Aku sadari, aku juga tak ingin jauh-jauh darinya, membuatku khawatir saja, terlebih kini ada seseorang lagi yang mendiami tubuhnya. Anakku, aku semakin tak ingin jauh darinya. Tapi kasihan juga jika Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin sendirian, anak ini tidak hafal jalan, jadi terpaksa aku harus menemaninya untuk menjemput calon istrinya di bandara.

'Hufftt...perjalanan yang panjang, Seoul-Incheon...ah sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi kenapa aku rasa jalan ini panjang sekali dan begitu lama perjalanan ini?' batinku, kurasa ketika kau merindukan seseorang dalam bepergian, kau akan merasa perjalanan itu begitu jauh meski dekat, begitu lama meski sebentar, dan aku merasakan itu.

Aku merindukan istriku, yeoja yang selalu membuatku memikirkannya. Yeoja yang membuatku selalu mencurahkan cintaku, kasih sayang, semuanya selalu ingin kuberikan padanya—Ryeowook, seseorang yang aku cintai, dan kini dia juga sedang mengandung anakku. Aku ingin segera pulang dan memeluknya, ah...tunggu ini bahkan belum sampai di tempat tujuan—bersabarlah Kim Yesung.

_-Yesung POV end-_

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

_-Author POV-_

Seorang yeoja dengan jaket kulit coklat, sapu tangan hitam, dan tak ketinggalan kaca mata hitam, kini masih duduk santai di dalam sebuah pesawat yang akan membawanya mendarat sebentar lagi di bandara Incheon. Suara himbauan dari pramugari sudah terdengar, sebentar lagi pesawat itu akan mendarat.

'Ah...bagaimana keadaan Korea setelah sekian lama aku tak disini? Uhm..apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?' batin yeoja itu dan melepas kacamata hitamnya, menatap lapangan udara dari balik jendela pesawat—tempat pesawat akan mendarat sebentar lagi.

"Nona...mohon kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda" tegur seorang pramugari pada yeoja itu.

"Ah ne..araseo" jawab yeoja itu, dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman di kursinya.

.

.

Yeoja berjaket cokelat itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area bandara Incheon. Penampilannya begitu anggun dan menatap ke sekeliling area bandara setelah turun dari pesawat tadi.

'Dimana Kyu ya?' batin yeoja itu dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Chagiya!" suara seseorang, entah memanggil siapa. Yeoja berjaket cokelat itu menengok kekanan dan kekiri mencari asal suara itu.

"Sungmin nuna!" panggil suara itu lagi, yang ternyata berasal dari seorang namja tinggi berambut cokelat sedikit ikal yang berdiri disamping pintu bandara dan melambaikan tanggannya tinggi.

"Kyuhyunnie!" pekik yeoja itu, dan langsung menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya, dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ekhem...aku dilupakan..." deheman seorang namja bermata sipit yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang berpelukan dengan yeoja bernama Sungmin itu mengusik acara reuni kerinduan tadi, membuat mereka melepas pelukan satu sama lain, dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Mian Yesung oppa..." kata Sungmin setelah melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kajja kita pulang...lanjutkan saja aksi pelukannya nanti di rumah ne?" ucap Yesung dan mereka berjalan keluar dari bandara menuju mobil mereka untuk kembali ke Seoul.

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

Ryeowook masih sibuk menatap beberapa proposal di hadapannya, itu adalah proposal Yesung, tapi ketika waktu senggang, Ryeowook suka membantu Yesung memeriksa proposal kantor itu.

Ryeowook menatap jam di ruang kerja Yesung yang menunjuk pukul satu siang. Sudah setengah hari Yesung pergi dari rumah,mungkin nanti sore mereka bertiga akan pulang.

Ryeowook meninggalkan ruang kerja Yesung dan masuk kedapur.

"Kurasa mereka akan pulang sore nanti, jadi aku harus buatkan makan malam untuk mereka," ucap Ryeowook bermonolog ria. Dia mulai mengambil panci dan mengisinya dengan air, memanaskan air sementara dia memeriksa apa saja yang ada di kulkas.

"Daging ayam...eum..kurasa jika kubuatkan _'dak gang jung' _pasti Yesung hyung akan suka" pikir Ryeowook, mengingat suaminya itu begitu menyukai makanan yang disebut 'dak gang jung' sejenis ayam dengan potongan kentang goreng dan saus.

Selesai mengambil bahan yang ia butuhkan, dia melongok ke lemari dapur dan menatap satu botol kecap dengan mi kering di sampingnya.

'Eum...kurasa Kyuhyun juga harus kubuatkan makanan kesukaannya' pikir Ryeowook teringat adik dari suaminya itu. Dan dia mulai meracik bahan-bahannya.

"Uhm...Sungmin-ah, bagaimana kuliahmu di Kanada?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka ada di perjalanan.

"Baik...emhh" jawab Sungmin yang duduk di samping kemudi Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung duduk di jok belakang.

"Kau harus segera melamarnya bukan?" celetuk Yesung. Membuat Sungmin menunduk malu dan dipastikan wajahnya sekarang berubah merah jambu.

"Aha...hyung! Apa kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu sebagai surprise?" kesal Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkikik geli mendengarnya.

Mereka asik mengobrol seperti itu sepanjang perjalanan dan sesekali bercanda. Membicarakan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta hubungan mereka selanjutnya.

"Ah hyung...bagaimana kalau nanti aegy hyung itu seorang yeoja? Dia bisa jadi menantuku..haha" ucap Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Mwo? Memangnya kau tahu pasti anakmu nanti seorang namja? Haha dasar kau, bagaimana kalau anakmu ternyata seorang yeoja juga?" timpal Yesung dan bercanda kembali.

"Hmm...pasti menarik..." gumam Sungmin.

"Hahaha...kurasa akan lebih menarik jika keduanya namja" canda Kyuhyun, membuat ketiganya kembali tertawa.

Sebuah klakson panjang terdengar memekakan telinga, sebuah truk tangki melaju di lintasan jalan melaju dengan cepat.

"Kyu! Awas!" teriak Yesung yang duduk di belakang dan menatap kearah depan di mana truk itu berada tepat di lintasan jalan mobil menoleh ke depan dan ikut panik melihat truk tangki di depannya. Kyuhyun membanting stir ke kiri menghindari truk tangki yang hendak menghantam mobil mereka itu. Dan...

"PRANGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Sebuah gelas kaca terjatuh dari atas meja ketika Ryeowook sedang ada di dapur. Gelas itu tak segaja tersenggol tubuhnya dan membuat gelas itu jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aigoo~~~" sesal Ryeowook dan membungkuk hendak membersihkan serpihan kaca itu. Pecahan kaca itu menyebar kemana-mana dan ketika Ryeowook memungutnya, serpihan kecil kaca itu menusuk kulit jarinya membuat jari Ryeowook terluka.

"Ashhh~~~" ringis Ryeowook mengibas-kibaskan jari tangannya dan segera membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari jarinya itu di wastafel dapur. Dia sendirian di rumah dan perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menghampiri dadanya.

"Ah..kenapa ini? Kenapa rasanya sesak eoh? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku?" gumam Ryeowook dan mencengkeram dada kirinya yang seperti tertekan itu.

"Hyung...bertahanlah hyung...kumohon..." ucap Kyuhyun dan air mata berlinang di pipinya, sambil mendorong ranjang putih di mana seorang terbaring di atasnya dengan darah yang berlumuran dari kepalanya.

Mereka mengalami kejadian buruk setelah Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar dari truk tangki itu. Mobil Kyuhyun terjun ke jurang dan meledak di sana, beruntung mereka bertiga bisa keluar dari mobil itu sebelum mobil itu akhirnya meledak. Meski hanya Kyuhyun yang mengalami luka ringan, karena Kyuhyun terpental keluar dari pintu dan jatuh di rerumputan jurang.

Kyuhyun menangis panik menatap dua orang penting dalam hidupnya yang terbaring di atas ranjang yang hendak membawa mereka berdua keruang UGD. Ya, Yesung dan Sungmin mengalami luka cukup berat membuat mereka harus dibawa dengan ranjang rumah sakit. Sungmin yang sudah pingsan dan mengalami luka di sekujur badannya langsung dibawa masuk keruang UGD. Sementara Yesung yang masih bisa membuka matanya meski darah merembes dari luka di kepalanya mencoba bicara kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung...jebal hyung bertahanlah...kau harus sembuh hyung...ingat Ryeowook nuna menunggumu dirumah ..jebal hyung...hikss" isak Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang mencoba meraih tangannya itu.

"K-k-kyu..." panggil Yesung meski sulit karena rasa sakit di kepalanya, dia masih didorong oleh ranjang rumah sakit menuju ruang UGD. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan hyungnya itu agar jadi pegangan untuk Yesung agar lebih kuat, memcoba mendegar apa yang hendak hyungnya katakan itu

Yesung dibawa masuk keruang UGD untuk segera ditanganni dokter sementara Kyuhyun menunggu di depan ruang UGD berharap cemas kepada dua orang di dalam ruang UGD. Air matanya tumpah, dia tak lagi peduli kondisi tubuhnya yang juga terluka itu, meski hanya luka-luka ringan. Sampai seorang suster mengajaknya untuk keruang rawat mengobati lukanya.

"Suster...boleh aku pinjam ponselmu..." ucap Kyuhyun lesu.

"Krriinggggg~~~!" suara dering telepon rumah membuat Ryeowook berjalan keruang tamu hendak mengangkat telepon itu setelah dia selesai menata makan malam yang baru selesai ia buat. Dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Aku Kyuhyun, nuna..." _suara dari seberang telepon.

"Wae Kyu? Kau sudah hampir sampai di rumah eoh? Cepat pulang, nuna sudah siapkan makan malam untuk kalian bertiga," jawab Ryeowook pada adik iparnya itu. Suara detakan jarum jam terdengar di rumah Ryeowook karena suasana yang begitu sepi.

"_Mian, nuna..."_ suara Kyuhyun di telepon yang terdengar lesu dan serak. Ryeowook mengernyit bingung dan menatap jam di ruang tamu.

"Kau belum pulang sekarang? Uhm...kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"_Mianhae...tapi...aku..." _jawab Kyuhyun, lalu kemudian terdengar isakkan dari telepon membuat Ryeowook makin bingung.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Cepat katakan pada nuna...jangan membuat nuna bingung seperti ini..." desak Ryeowook, perasaan aneh kembali menghampiri dadanya.

"_Mobilku, jatuh ke jurang dan sekarang...hyung...hikss~~" _jawab Kyuhyun meski dengan nada terisak dan suara serak di telepon.

"—..."

Ryeowook menjatuhkan gagang teleponnya setelah mendengar lanjutan kalimat Kyuhyun. Kakinya serasa lemas dan membuatnya jatuh bersandar di sofa dekat meja telepon. Perlahan cairan bening menyeruak memaksa keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dadanya terrasa sesak dan sakit.

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

Langit cerah menampakkan warna biru yang cemerlang nyaris tanpa awan. Matahari pagi bersinar hangat dan siapa sangka hal ini sungguh bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati seorang yeoja yang kini duduk di depan sebuah pusaran baru yang masih merah. Kemeja hitamnya sudah basah karena air mata yang tak bisa ia hentikan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Beruntung karena kacamata hitam ia kenakan sehingga menyamarkan matanya yang sembab itu.

"_Oppa...bukannya seharusnya kau pulang dan memelukku kemarin? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau sekarang justru di sini? Meninggalkkanku...dan tidur tenang tanpa memperdulikanku yang menunggumu?" _

"_Oppa...kurasa baru kemarin kau mengikat janji denganku, mencintaiku, menyayangiku, dan menerimaku disaat sehat maupun sakit, hingga kematian memisahkan kita" _

"_Lalu kenapa kau justru mendahului janji itu...oppa...Yesung oppa...hiksss"_

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

Eotteokhae? :"(

#putar lagu My everything_Lee Min Ho (ost BBF *promo)

#saranghaeyo readers T^T mianhaeyo T^T

#yang mau tahu kelanjutan FF ini silahkan review :")

Tebar evil couple_plak

#KomenMempereratTaliPerFanfictan

uKYUkkie213


	2. Chapter 2

**_ IF YOU LOVE ME MORE _**

**(Chap 1)**

**By****:****Uqqielf**** Lee Minsung**

**Pairings : YeWook/KyuMin/KyuWook**

**Genre****:**** Gender Switch/Hurt/Romance**

**Rate:**** T**

**Summary****:**** Kehidupan rumah tangga YeWook yang bahagia. Ryeowook mencintai Yesung, Yesung mencintai Ryeowook, tapi ternyata takdir lebih mencintai Yesung hingga mengambilnya, lalu bagaimana Ryeowook?**

**Disclaimer****:**** Super junior ****© God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves**

**_ IF YOU LOVE ME MORE _ **** Uqqielf a.k.a Kim Minsung**

**Warning : Surprise come!**

Before...

Langit cerah menampakkan warna biru yang cemerlang nyaris tanpa awan. Matahari pagi bersinar hangat, dan siapa sangka hal ini sungguh bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati seorang yeoja yang kini duduk di depan sebuah pusaran baru yang masih merah. Kemeja hitamnya sudah basah karena air mata yang tak bisa ia hentikan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Beruntung karena kacamata hitam ia kenakan sehingga menyamarkan matanya yang sembab itu.

"_Oppa...bukannya seharusnya kau pulang dan memelukku kemarin? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau sekarang justru di sini? Meninggalkkanku...dan tidur tenang tanpa memperdulikanku yang menunggumu?" _

"_Oppa...kurasa baru kemarin kau mengikat janji denganku, mencintaiku, menyayangiku, dan menerimaku disaat sehat maupun sakit, hingga kematian memisahkan kita" _

"_Lalu kenapa kau justru mendahului janji itu...oppa...Yesung oppa...hiksss"_

**STORY START!**

_-Kyuhyun POV-_

Sepulang dari pemakaman, aku memapah Ryeowook nuna untuk beranjak pulang. Aku tahu dia pasti terpuruk karena hal ini.

"Kyu, kau tak kerumah sakit?" tanya Ryeowook nuna sesampainya di rumah. Aku menatapnya ragu, aku ingin menemaninya, tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menenangkan perasaannya.

"Pergilah, Sungmin masih dirawat kan? Kau harus menemaninya juga," kata Ryeowook nuna lagi. Membuatku teringat Sungmin.

"Tapi nuna...nanti kau..." ucapku, aku tidak bisa nyaman berbicara dengan Ryeowook nuna, karena perasaannya sekarang pasti sangat sensitif, jadi aku harus berkata dengan hati-hati di setiap kata yang aku katakan.

"Tunggu, aku boleh ikut?" kata Ryeowook nuna, fuih~~ sebenarnya aku ingin mengajaknya, hanya aku takut nanti justru membuatnya tambah sedih, tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin ikut.

"Baiklah nuna,ikutlah," jawabku.

Dalam perjalanan di mobil Ryeowook nuna duduk dengan tenang di sampingku, meski sesekali dia memeluk kedua pinggangnya sendiri, seperti seseorang yang menahan sakit di bagian bawah dadanya.

"Nuna gwaencahanayo?" tanyaku karena makin sering dia melakukan itu, sepertinya dia sakit. Ryeowook nuna menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa mobil, dan tersenyum ringan, bahkan dia masih saja menunjukan senyum palsu, aku tahu itu. Agar mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

Sungmin nuna masih terbaring di ruang rawatnya. Dia belum sadar sejak dirawat kemarin. Bagaimana ini terjadi ketika dia baru saja bertemu denganku, ketika aku hendak melamarnya.

"Eonnie...cepatlah bangun," ucap Ryeowook nuna yang berdiri di depanku di samping ranjang Sungmin nuna. Aku menatap raut wajahnya, dia tidak terlihat baik. Sungguh sebagai seorang adik ipar aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Ryeowook nuna. Bagaimanapun dia juga baru menikah dengan mendiang Yesung hyung. Mengapa semuanya membuatku tertusuk.

"Akkh..." Ryeowook nuna tiba-tiba saja kembali mencengkeram perutnya, aku menatapnya khawatir. Hal itu dilakukannya beberapa kali sejak perjalanannnya tadi.

"Nuna gwaencana?Sepertinya kondisimu kurang baik, duduklah nuna," bujukku dan memapah kedua bahunya menuju kursi di kamar rawat Sungmin nuna.

"Nuna? Apa sebaiknya kau cek up saja? Sepertinya sesuatu yang salah terjadi padamu, wajahmu juga pucat nuna," ucapku, bagaimanapun Ryeowook nuna terlihat seperti orang sakit. Kurasa rasa sedihnya yang ia sembunyikan membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Ryeowook nuna mengangguk lemah dan aku mengantarnya keluar dari kamar rawat Sungmin nuna dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Chukkae Kyuhyun-sshi anae anda sedang mengandung, dia bukan sakit, dia hanya sedikit stress dan membuat tubuhnya melemah," ucap dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Ryeowook nuna. Dokter itu menjabat tanganku ramah, sementara aku membeku di hadapan dokter itu.

'Anak Yesung hyung?' batinku. Bagaimana bisa ini baru aku ketahui ketika Yesung hyung sudah tenang. Hyung...anaemu, anakmu.

Setelah keluar dari ruang kesehatan, sepertinya Ryeowook nuna sudah tahu keadaannya, dia diam tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun kepadaku. Rasa bersalah kembali mengerogoti perasaanku, bagaimana bisa aku menjadikan kakak iparku janda dengan seorang aegy di rahimnya?

"Apa yang kau cemaskan Kyu?" pertanyaan Ryeowook nuna memecah lamunanku, sejak tadi aku juga diam, sepertinya Ryeowook nuna bisa menatap raut kecemasan di wajahku.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Yesung oppa...dia meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berarti sekarang," ucap Ryeowook nuna dan tersenyum, sebuah senyum palsu, aku selalu tahu itu. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kakak iparku dengan calon keponakan tanpa seorang suami?

"Tapi nuna..kau sekarang sendirian tanpa Yesung hyung di sampingmu," ucapku lesu.

"Aku tahu, apa sulitnya? Membesarkan anak Yesung oppa sama seperti merawat Yesung oppa, aku percaya itu tak akan sulit," kata Ryeowook nuna menghibur dirinya sendiri. Mengapa aku begitu menambah baban pada kakak iparku ini?

_-Kyuhyun POV end-_

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

"_K-ky-kyu...hyung mohon jaga anae hyung ketika hyung tidak bisa lagi bersamanya," _Permintaan Yesung ketika dia hendak dibawa keruang UGD dan suara tercekatnya.

"_Hyung...apa yang kau bicarakan, kau akan tetap bersama Ryeowook nuna, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," _ jawab Kyuhyun dan terus mendorong ranjang Yesung agar segera sampai di ruang UGD.

"_Barjanjilah, kau tidak akan membuatnya menangis karena mengingatku, tapi buat dia selalu tersenyum, jaga dia ketika hyung tidak bisa menjaganya lagi, kau bisa melakukannya untuk hyung?" _pinta Yesung dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun meski darah terus merembes dari luka di kepalanya.

Permintaan itu terus terngiang di benak Kyuhyun, bahkan ketika dia mulai berjalan menuju altar yang akan membawanya kepada seorang yeoja yang amat dicintainya, Lee Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di depan altar dan menanti Kyuhyun.

'Hyung bagaimana bisa kau menitipkan anaemu kepadaku? Hyung...' batin Kyuhyun tercekat di depan pastur yang akan memberkatinya dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping kanan dan kirinya, dan dapat dilihatnya, kakak iparnya—Ryeowook berdiri tepat di samping Sungmin sebagai pengiringnya. Meski sekarang tubuhnya masih rata, tapi Kyuhyun tahu, anae mendiang hyungnya itu kini tengah hamil muda. Dan Kyuhyun begitu tercekat, dia harus menikah ketika makam hyungnya baru saja mengering di pusaran tanah.

Sebuah janji terlontar mulus, dan sebuah senyum haru mengembang di bibir Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan pandangan haru dan tersenyum tipis, adik iparnya sudah menikah tapi kenapa hatinya tercekat melihat ikrar sepasang kekasih itu? Ya, seharusnya dia menyadari, pernikahannya dengan Yesung baru berlangsung beberapa bulan kemarin, sekarang bahkan Yesung sudah pergi, melihat pernikahan adik iparmu, bukankah sedikit menyakitkan?.

'Chukkae Kyu...Min..' Batin Ryeowook miris, perlahan dia tahu hatinya sakit mengingat mendiang suaminya. Jauh dalam hatinya dia benar-benar tidak rela dipisahkan dengan mendiang suaminya. Rasa pusing merangkak menuju kepalanya, nyeri dan sakit, pemandangan di sekitarnya memburam, tubuhnya terhuyung. Dan gelap.

"Nunaa!" satu kata terakhir yang Ryeowook dengar dari Kyuhyun yang menghampirinya sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan.

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

"Kyu...kenapa dengan Ryeowook? Sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan gaun putih yang dipakainya dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang menunduk, juga masih sama dengan setelan tuxedonya. Sungmin meraih bahu Kyuhyun agar namja itu menatapnya, karena Kyuhyun terus saja menunduk.

"Wae Kyu? Katakanlah!" pinta Sungmin dan menatap manik hitam Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang bingung dan seperti memendam banyak kesalahan.

"Ryeowook nuna, dia mengandung anak Yesung hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun lesu.

"Mwo? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Sekarang Yesung hyung..." kaget Sungmin dan memotong perkataannya.

"Aku tahu, usianya sudah dua bulan, kurasa itu sudah lama, hanya saja aku mengetahuinya baru-baru ini, dan..." kini gantian Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya.

"Aku bersalah padanya karena membuatnya kehilangan Yesung hyung..." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam, dia ingin mendengarkan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tanpa memotongnya.

"Jika itu anak Yesung hyung, Ryeowook nuna akan kesulitan merawatnya, karena dia juga harus mengurus perusahaan Yesung hyung"

"Lalu dia akan menjadi seorang yeoja tanpa suami yang mempunyai aegya."

"Kesehatannya tidak baik, karena dia masih saja bersedih dan membuatnya stress,"

"Dan kandungannya terganggu karena kesedihannya,"

"Meski dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya lagi di depan kita, tapi sebenarnya dia masih saja menangis ketika sendirian,"

"Dan semua itu karena tak ada satupun orang di sampingnya sekarang untuk menopangnya,"

Sungmin mendengarkan kalimat Kyuhyun dengan seksama, dia mulai menerka apa sebenarnya yang akan terakhir Kyuhyun ucapkan. Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun hatinya jadi tercekat. Seolah bagaimana seorang adik ipar begitu memahami kakak iparnya dan memperhatikannya.

"Kau bisa menjadi penopangnya Kyu..." ucap Sungmin akhirnya, dia menghela nafas berat. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Setidaknya kau bisa jadi penopangnya ketika tak ada satupun yang bisa menghiburnya, kecuali kau yang begitu memahaminya," lanjut Sungmin. Mengucapkan kalimat itu hatinya tertohok, entah kenapa itu sakit, tapi dia berusaha menepis perasaan egois itu.

"Kau...kau bisa menjadi Yesung oppa untuknya.." ucap Sungmin lancar.

"Nuna..." panggil Kyuhyun lirih dan menatap Sungmin mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata itu. Tapi nihil di mata itu hanya tersirat ketulusan sekarang. Kyuhyun tak pandai membaca mata Sungmin. Atau mungkin Sungmin yang terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaan egoisnya.

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

Tepat ketika Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengahampirinya dan memeluknya lembut.

"Selamat datang Ryeowook," ucap Sungmin dan mempersilahkan kakak ipar merangkap dongsaeng sekaligus madunya itu untuk segera masuk. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis dan membawa kopernya masuk ke dalam.

Ryeowook menatap ke sekelilingnya, sungguh hatinya benar-benar tidak nyaman menjadi istri kedua dari adik iparnya sendiri. Menjadi istri dari adik mendiang suaminya. Menjadi istri lain dari suami sahabatmu sendiri. Menjadi suatu batu sandungan untuk sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menikah kemarin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook mengangguk dan meletakan kopernya di kamarnya. Wajah Ryeowook masih sedikit lesu kerena kemarin dia pingsan gara-gara kandungannya bermasalah karena stress, bisa dibilang dia hampir kehilangan calon aegyanya itu.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dan membawa beberapa koper Ryeowook juga dan membawa koper itu masuk kedalam kamar Ryeowook di mana ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook di sana.

"Eh Kyu...sepertinya Ryeowook lelah, kau bisa menata perabotnya di kamar ini?" ucap Sungmin, dengan nada yang sudah pasti tidak akan Kyuhyun tolak.

"Sudah eonnie..aku bisa menatanya sendiri nanti," cegah Ryeowook, dia tahu benar sifat Kyuhyun, dia bukan seorang yang penurut. Sungmin tersenyum menang kearah Kyuhyun.

"Dia juga istrimu sekarang, jangan kekanakan lagi arrachi?" kata Sungmin dan menepuk-nepuk pundak suaminya itu dan tertawa kecil.

"Ne arra chagi..." jawab Kyuhyun dan balas tertawa kecil menuruti permintaan Sungmin.

"Sudah biar Kyuhyun yang menatanya Ryeowook-ah sekarang ikut aku saja, ayo kita ke dapur bersama," ajak Sungmin bermaksud mengajaknya masak bersama. Mereka berdua pandai memasak.

"Uhmm... ne eonnie," jawab Ryeowook yang tak sengaja terbengong sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak harus menatanya Kyu..." pesan Ryeowook sebelum dia keluar mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Bagaimanapun dia tidak tega membiarkan mantan adik iparnya itu atau lebih tepat suaminya itu melakukan sesuatu yang memberatkannya, meski hanya sekedar menata barang-barangnya.

"Gwaenchana chagi...aku akan menatanya, kau ikut Sungmin nuna saja," jawab Kyuhyun manis, membuat Ryeowook tercengang karena menggunakan kata 'chagi' ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun karena Ryeowook malah seperti kebingungan di depannya.

"Aniya...aku akan masak dengan Sungmin eonnie," jawab Ryeowook dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Kyuhyun menata beberapa perabot Ryeowook dan memindahkannya kedalam lemari di kamar itu.

'Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah tadi?' batin Kyuhyun dan kembali menata pakaian-pakaian itu ke dalam lemari.

Sungmin sudah sibuk di dapur dan kemudian Ryeowook datang membantunya. Duo Minwook berkolaborasi dalam memasak, hasilnya pasti tidak akan buruk. Dan beruntunglah namja dengan dua yeoja aegyo di hidupnya dengan wajah termanis dan tercute dan sifat keduanya yang begitu baik. Tapi apa namja itu bisa bersikap adil pada kedua istrinya itu? Karena keduanya teramat baik, pasti akan terlalu sulit.

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

"Aku pergi chagi...jaga rumah dengan baik," ucap Kyuhyun dan mengecup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin, mencium bibir pink Sungmin sekilas dan kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. Kyuhyun akan berangkat ke kantornya menggantikan Ryeowook mengurus perusahaan Yesung karena Ryeowook tidak boleh terlalu lelah, karena kandungannya lemah. Ryeowook yang berdiri di samping Sungmin tersenyum menatap kemesraan Kyumin itu, tapi senyumnya memudar ketika Kyuhyun berbalik berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya seperti ketika Kyuhyun di hadapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook sama seperti dia di hadapan Sungmin tadi. Dia canggung dan itu wajar, karena istri keduamu adalah seorang mantan kakak iparmu dan mantan istri dari kakakmu sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pergi chagi...jaga dirimu dengan baik," ucap Kyuhyun dan mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook pelan. Adegan yang terlihat begitu tidak natural, dan terkesan begitu kaku. Ryeowook mengangguk dan balik tersenyum.

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat setelah Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepalanya. Kyuhyun tahu jika di hati istri barunya itu masih diisi oleh hyungnya, dan Kyuhyun juga tahu, mungkin istri barunya itu belum terbiasa dengan kecupan seperti yang dia lakukan pada Sungmin. Tapi berbuat adil dengan mengecup kepalanya adalah hal yang akan menjadikannya sebagai seseorang yang mampu berbuat adil kepada kedua istrinya.

"Lohh...kok Kyuhyun tidak adil? Kau mencium semua bagian di wajahku loh~" goda Sungmin yang berdiri di samping Ryeowook. Sungmin terlalu baik dan dia ingin agar Kyuhyun mampu berbuat adil pada Ryeowook juga. Sungmin mengalahkan perasaan egoisnya. Ryeowook menatap Sungmin khawatir.

"A-aniya eonnie...Kyuhyun sudah cukup adil kok..." jawab Ryeowook pada Sungmin dengan gugup, dia sungguh tidak nyaman atau belum terbiasa mungkin.

"Kyu~~" rajuk Sungmin agar Kyuhyun menuruti perintahnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Suasana terasa begitu kaku.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah istri barunya itu dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ryeowook memundurkan posisi tubuhnya, dan menatap mata Kyuhyun yang mendekat padanya. Saat benar-benar sudah tak ada jarak disana, Kyuhyun menatap mata Ryeowook dalam. Ryeowook memejamkan mataannya erat, bagaimanapun jika dia menolak perlakuan suaminya itu akan terkesan begitu tidak sopan.

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi di bagian terdekat dengan bibir Ryeowook dan dan kembali tersenyum. Sungmin yang menatap adegan itu juga tersenyum tipis, mengetahui suaminya itu bisa berbuat adil. Sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Aku pergi..." lanjut Kyuhyun pada kedua istrinya itu dan segera masuk ke mobilnya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

Ryeowook menekan bagian tengah dadanya yang terasa aneh setelah Kyuhyun menciumnya sekilas tadi. Sungmin berjalan di belakangnya. Dia merasa gugup ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya, apa dia sekarang mulai jatuh cinta dengan adik iparnya sendiri? Oh hentikan itu, dia adalah suami Sungmin, jangan merusak hubungan mereka. Tapi kau juga istrinya! Kau mempunyai hak yang sama untuk mencintainya! Tapi dia menikahimu karena ingin menjadi penopangmu! Bukan karena dia mencintaimu!. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak jika dia akan mencintaimu sama seperti yang kau harapkan.

Pikiran itu terus menganggu Ryeowook sekarang, bagaimana jika dia memang mulai menyukai mantan adik iparnya itu? Bagaimana dengan hatinya jika Kyuhyun ternyata hanya kasihan padanya? Bagaimana jika perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Meski dia juga istrinya, tapi mengharapkan sesuatu yang sama seperti yang Sungmin dapatkan adalah terlalu egois. Cinta Kyuhyun pasti hanya satu meski pada nyatanya dia harus bisa membaginya, tapi Ryeowook tahu hati seorang pria hanya akan mencintai satu wanita yang benar-banar dicintainya dan yang lainnya adalah rasa simpati.

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

Kyuhyun masuk kekamar Ryeowook dan menutup pintunya pelan. Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai memakai piyamanya itu buru-buru mengancingkan seluruh kancing di piyamanya. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan manis. Dia baru sadar kalau istrinya itu begitu cantik dan manis.

"Ada apa kemari Kyu? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook dan menarik ujung piyama suteranya agar tertutup rapat.

"N-n-nuna?" panggil Kyuhyun, bahkan suara Ryeowook sekarang membuatnya kaku, suaranya begitu lembut ketika dia tidak bernyanyi dengan suara tenornya. Tapi Kyuhyun mencoba berfikir jernih dan menjauhkan sinyal setannya dan mengatakan maksudnya datang kekamar Ryeowook.

"Ini adalah hari di mana aku ada di kamarmu..umm...kira-kira seperti itu..." jawab Kyuhyun dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dia tidak tahu kata-kata yang lebih baik untuk mengatakannya.

"Eh? Ne?..." jawab Ryeowook tak kalah canggung seperti biasanya, mungkin ini adalah tahap adaptasinya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Kyuhyun saking bingungnya harus berbicara tentang apa. Ryeowook menggeleng dan tersenyum kaku.

"A-a-aniyo...aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, lagipula ini rumahmu..." jawab Ryeowook asal.

"I-ini kamarmu sekarang chagi..bukan cuma rumahku tapi juga rumahmu," jawab Kyuhyun, dia merasa begitu kesulitan mencari topik bicara sekarang, bahkan lebih sulit ketika dia harus bermain starcraft level terakhir agar dia menang game.

"Nuna mau batle game denganku?" tawar Kyuhyun karena tidak menemukan topik untuk bicara. Seharusnya dia kemari untuk tidur setelah lelah bekerja di kantor, tapi hobinya masih tetap sama . GAME!

"Eh?" gumam Ryeowook heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah kekanakan itu.

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

"Yak Kyu! Minggir! Jangan terus di depanku! Aku mau lewat!" teriak Ryeowook sambil menekan joysticknya semangat. Mereka sudah mulai bermain game ria. Kyuhyun juga sibuk menekan joysticnya, si raja gamers itu sekarang sedang mengarahkan pistol kearah gamer Ryeowook di layar laptopnya.

"Duarr!" suara ledakan dari arah laptop

"Nuna kalah..." ucap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum menang kearah istrinya itu. Sudah berkali-kali dia memenangkan game. Dan itu wajar, selain dia adalah raja gamers, lawannya adalah Ryeowook yang bukanlah seseorang yang pandai bermain game.

"Isshh~! Selesai! Aku tidak mau main lagi!" ucap Ryeowook kesal, karena sejak tadi bermain dia tidak pernah menang. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil kemudian meraih bahu Ryeowook mendekatkannya pada posisi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak suka game komputer," tambah Ryeowook mencoba lepas dari dekapan ringan Kyuhyun itu. Ryeowook mematikan laptop di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menguap ringan di samping Ryeowook.

"Hufftt..kurasa kau harus tidur Kyu," ucap Ryeowook dan mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun dari atas bahunya. Sekarang suasananya terasa sedikit lebih ringan dan tidak kaku lagi.

"Aku haus..." kata Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook seperti meminta istrinya itu untuk mengambilkannya air minum.

"Ne,ne, jangan memohon seperti itu...aku akan ambilkan..ck.." jawab Ryeowook dan bangun dari sisi Kyuhyun hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

Ryeowook berjalan kedapur dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sungmin yang ada di sana.

"Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal buruk padamu kan? Hingga kau harus keluar sekarang?" tanya Sungmin khawatir, dia belum tidur, atau tepatnya tidak bisa tidur karena belum terbiasa. Tapi dia tahu berbuat adil pasti akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik nantinya, yaitu tak akda rasa iri di antara dia maupun Ryeowook.

"Aniyo eonnie...aku hanya akan mengambilkannya air, dia kehausan" jawab Ryeowook.

"Uhm...ambilkan saja dia wine...udaranya cukup dingin malam ini, kau tahu? Dia itu suka sekali wine, jadi beri saja itu padanya," saran Sungmin dan menunjuk ke arah botol wine yang ia taruh di lemari atas dapur. Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

"Eonnie akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin. Dan dibalas senyum tipis oleh yeoja aegyo itu.

"Tentu, kau adalah istrinya juga..selamat malam Ryeowook-ah," ucap Sungmin dan berbalik menuju kamarnya. Ryeowook menatap kepergian Sungmin dan kemudian dia kembali ke kamarnya.

.

=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=

.

"Minum ini.." kata Ryeowook menyodorkan satu gelas wine yang baru saja dia tuang kegelas kecil Kyuhyun. Dan langsung diterima Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak minum?" tawar Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Ryeowook juga suka wine. Dua magnae ini kan memang jago untuk urusan wine. Ryeowook menuang satu gelas kecil wine lagi. Mereka meminumnya bersama. Satu gelas wine tidak akan membuat mereka mabuk kan?

"Udaranya dingin sekali..." ucap Kyuhyun dan kembali menuang wine ke gelasnya sendiri. Perlahan suara rintik hujan di atas genting seperti sebuah nyanyian malam yang membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya akan memilih untuk tidur.

"Tidurlah Kyu..." perintah Ryeowook setelah Kyuhyun meminum winenya, bagaimanapun besok Kyuhyun harus bangun pagi untuk mengurus kantornya.

"Kau juga..." ucap Kyuhyun dan mereka masuk kedalam selimut tebal di kamar itu. Kyuhyun melepas beberapa kancing piyamanya, udara tadi yang dingin sekarang justru berubah sesak dan gerah. Ryeowook berbaring di sampingnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan seolah meninabobokan seseorang.

'Tidur aegy...katakan pada appa umma merindukannya' batin Ryeowook, pikiran tentang Yesung masih menyelimutinya, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa rindunya pada Yesung tapi Kyuhyun tahu, Ryeowook akan merindukan mendiang hyungnya itu ketika dia sendirian. Dan itu membuat hati Kyuhyun sedikit sesak.

Bagaimanapun sekarang mantan kakak iparnya—Ryeowook adalah istrinya, dan mengetahui istrimu memikirkan orang lain di hatinya adalah wajar jika kau merasa terluka. Dan terlebih kau tahu siapa orang lain yang dipikirkan istrimu itu, mendiang kakakmu sendiri.

Bukan berarti Kyuhyun hanya menikahi kakak iparnya semata karena iba, tapi jauh di hatinya dia pernah mencintai kakak iparnya sendiri itu. Sebelum mendiang kakaknya menikahinya, Kyuhyun pernah menaruh perasaan padanya, meski bertepuk sebelah tangan dan sekarang perasaan lama itu mulai tumbuh lagi.

'Hyung..meski kau pergi tapi aku masih merasa kau selalu di sini menemaninya' batin Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya—bicara pada Yesung.

Dia tidak mungkin mencumbu kakak iparnya *coret* istrinya itu, sementara di hatinya masih bermayoritas milik mendiang kakaknya, lagi pula istrinya juga sedang hamil muda.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lagi, dia tidak bisa terlelap, ditatapnya wajah Ryeowook yang sudah tidur dengan wajah damai di sampingnya. Wajah itu, Kyuhyun ingin menyentuhnya, ekspresi damainya begitu manis dan lugu. Tak heran jika mendiang hyungnya begitu menjaga Ryeowook. Dia terlihat kuat tapi sebenarnya begitu rapuh. Menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kerinduannya di hadapan setiap orang dan menangis ketika dia sendirian.

Kyuhyun meyelipkan rambut pendek yang menutupi pipi mulus Ryeowook dan menyelipkan rambut itu diantara telinga Ryeowook. Membuat wajah damai itu makin terlihat jelas.

'Tidur yang nyenyak chagi...' batin Kyuhyun dan mengacup sekilas pipi Ryeowook.

Seseorang tersenyum miris di sisi pintu menatap Kyuhyun yang mencium pipi Ryeowook lembut.

'Semuanya...seandainya kembali seperti dulu, aku tidak akan keberatan, tapi aku percaya kau juga mencintaiku kan? Cho Kyuhyun?' batin yeoja itu dan mengerjapkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca,kemudian menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook yang ia buka sedikit itu.

.

=Uqqielf_ If You Love Me More=

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

**Big Thanks to**

jangmiyesi, SimbaRella, blackautumn24, hanazawa kay, UMeWookie, cloudsomnia88 , adeismaya, bluerose, PaboGirl, yunip, sushimakipark, mie2ryeosom , , ryeozaki

mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama ._.v

mohon maaf untuk typo antara hyung dan nuna d chap 1, apa di sini masih ada lagi? ._.v

mohon maaf untuk typo lain yang sangat menggangu, semoga readers mau memaafkan kesalahn typo saya ._.

apapun saran dan review yang kalian berikan adalah motivasi dan semangat saya \^^/

Mind to review?

#KomenMempereratTaliPerFanfictan

uKYUkkie213


	3. Chapter 3

**_ IF YOU LOVE ME MORE _**

**(Chap 3)**

**By****:****Uqqielf**** Lee Minsung**

**Pairings : YeWook/KyuMin/KyuWook**

**Genre****:**** Gender Switch/Hurt/Romance**

**Rate:**** T**

**Summary****:**** Kehidupan rumah tangga YeWook yang bahagia. Ryeowook mencintai Yesung, Yesung mencintai Ryeowook, tapi ternyata takdir lebih mencintai Yesung hingga mengambilnya, lalu bagaimana Ryeowook?**

**Disclaimer****:**** Super junior ****© God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves**

**_ IF YOU LOVE ME MORE _ **** Uqqielf a.k.a Kim Minsung**

**WARNING : **_**(backsong : T-ara : Cry Cry)**_

Before...

Kyuhyun meyelipkan rambut pendek yang menutupi pipi mulus Ryeowook dan menyelipkan rambut itu di antara telinga Ryeowook. Membuat wajah damai itu makin terlihat jelas.

'Tidur yang nyenyak chagi...' batin Kyuhyun dan mengecup sekilas pipi Ryeowook.

Seseorang tersenyum miris di sisi pintu menatap Kyuhyun yang mencium pipi Ryeowook lembut.

'Semuanya...seandainya kembali seperti dulu, aku tidak akan keberatan, tapi aku percaya kau juga mencintaiku kan? Cho Kyuhyun?' batin yeoja itu dan mengerjapkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook yang ia buka pelan itu.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=**

**.**

**Story Start!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*flashback*_

"Yak Kyu! Kau belum makan siang eoh? Nanti kau kelaparan, cepat makan ini!" ucap seorang yeoja imut dengan mata cokelatnya yang berbinar dan menyuapkan sebuah kimbab dengan sumpit yang diam di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aniya nuna! Aku tidak mau, kimbabmu adalah makanan vegetarian, isinya sayur semua, aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang bandel dan mengeleng pasti. Seperti diketahui namja berkulit putih dan mata obsidian ini bukanlah seorang yang menyukai apa itu yang disebut rumput—_pletak_ –sayuran.

Yeoja bermata cokelat yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook itu menurunkan sumpitnya, menatap Kyuhyun sebal. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook khawatir dia sakit lagi? Kyuhyun punya riwayat mag yang bisa kambuh kapan saja jika telat makan. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia sengaja berbuat seperti itu, mengerjai sahabatnya—Ryeowook

Seorang namja datang ketempat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun duduk, namja dengan sepasang mata sipit dan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Namja itu adalah Yesung, kakak Kyuhyun yang kemudian segera duduk di samping Ryeowook, dan melahap kimbab di sumpit tadi yang tidak mau Kyuhyun makan.

"Sudah Ryeowookie..jika magnae setan ini tidak mau makan, kimbabnya untukku saja!" ucap Yesung dan mengunyah kimbab di mulutnya. Kyuhyun menatap kedatangan hyungnya itu sebal, hyungnya memakan jatah makan siangnya.

"Kimbabnya enak, aku boleh minta lagi?" goda Yesung pada Ryeowook yang masih siaga memegang sumpit. Ryeowook hendak memberikan sumpit di tangannya pada Yesung tapi—

"Aaa~~...suapi aku" pinta Yesung dan melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kau—menyebalkan—hyung. Ryeowook menyuapkan lagi kimbab ke mulut Yesung. Ryeowook mengambilnya dari kotak bekalnya dan sebuah kotak bekal lain yang masih tertutup rapat berada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Itu adalah kimbab buatan Ryeowook juga yang Ryeowook berikan pada Kyuhyun agar magnae itu mau makan—tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau memakannya—mungkin belum mau.

"Isshh..." gumam Kyuhyun dan bangun dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook dan tak lupa membawa kotak bekal yang tadi Ryeowook berikan padanya sebelum Yesung datang. Dia pindah ketempat duduk lain, Kyuhyun duduk di samping yeoja dengan mata aegyo dan manis yang juga sedang memakan bekalnya.

"Eh Kyu? Kenapa kemari?" tanya yeoja bermata aegyo itu yang tak lain adalah Sungmin dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya, padahal Kyuhyun duduk satu meja dengan Ryeowook tadi. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau lihat siluman kura-kura di sana?" ucap Kyuhyun menatap kearah Yewook dan membuka kotak bekalnya tanpa sadar.

"Ne? Maksudmu Yesung sunbae?" tanya Sungmin dan memperhatikan Yesung serta Ryeowook yang masih saling bersuapan itu.

"Terserah apa sebutan untuk kepala besar itu...dia mengganggu waktuku dengan Ryeowook" ucap Kyuhyun kesal dan menyuapkan sebuah kimbab kemulutnya sendiri setelah dia membuka kotak bekalnya—tanpa sadar.

"Bukannya Yesung sunbae memang kekasihnya? Bukannya itu wajar?" ucap Sungmin lagi dan menengok kearah Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengunyah kimbab dengan kesal.

"Tapi bagaimanapun tadi Ryeowook nuna sedang membujukku untuk makan, dan semuanya kacau gara-gara dia datang!" ucap Kyuhyun dan mengunyah kimbabnya dengan ganas.

"Loh~~ memangnya kau tidak mau makan tadi?" tanya Sungmin lagi masih menatap Kyuhyun yang makan kimbab seperti orang yang tidak makan tiga hari—karena Kyuhyun mengunyahnya dengan cepat dan mengambil kimbab lainnya lagi dan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kimbabnya isi sayur semua, aku kan tidak suka sayur...dan seandainya Ryeowook nuna membujukku tadi aku pasti mau makan..isshh" ucap Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin terkekeh dalam hatinya, sifat Kyuhyun begitu kekanakan.

Kyuhyun mengambil potongan kimbab terakhir di dalam kotak bekalnya, tapi belum sempat dia memakan kimbab terakhir itu tawa Sungmin yang tertahan itu disadari oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak suka kimbab isi sayur itu, lalu kimbab sayur di hadapnmu sekarang habis dimakan siapa?" tanya Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun sadar—jika yang dimakannya sejak tadi adalah kimbab sayur. Rasa kesalnya mampu mengubah rasa sayur menjadi daging sapi yang jelas-jelas sudah dia makan sejak tadi.  
"Asssshhh~~~" ucap Kyuhyun menyadari kebodohan dan kekesalannya. Sementara Sungmin terus tertawa tertahan di sampingnya.

"Yak nuna...berhenti tertawa" ucap Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya itu. Meski nyatanya Sungmin terus saja terkekeh pelan.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=**

**.**

"Kyu, Ryeowook kemana?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang.

"Pergi dengan Yesung hyung...wae?" jawab Kyuhyun datar tanpa minat bicara. Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun dan kemudian duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa? Lesu sekali seperti kehilangan semangat hidup" canda Sungmin pada magnae itu, seseorang yang lama ia sukai, meski Sungmin tak pernah mengutarakannya.

"Memang...semangatku hilang nuna" jawab Kyuhyun lesu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau tahu rasanya mencintai kekasih orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Sungmin tertohok, mengetahui Kyuhyun menyukai orang lain.

"Ehmm...itu bukan hal yang baik Kyu" nasihat Sungmin.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau terus mencintainya meski dia jadi milik orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, membuat pukulan di hati Sungmin, seseorang telah berada di hati Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu jika terus mengharapkannya" jawab Sungmin lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana jika orang lain itu adalah sahabat atau saudaramu sendiri?" tanya Sungmin dan kini sebuah luka terasa di hati Sungmin.

"K-ky-kyu..." panggil Sungmin, sekarang Sungmin menerka apa orang itu adalah saudara atau sahabat adalah orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Ne...kau tahu? Mungkin karena aku dan Yesung hyung kakak beradik, kami punya tipe orang yang sama untuk dicintai" kata Kyuhyun.

'Jleb!' serasa sekarang belati tajam menusuk dada Sungmin, jadi? Maksudnya Kyuhyun juga menyukai Ryeowook yang notabene adalah sahabat mereka dan kekasih dari Yesung sunbae yang juga tak lain adalah kakak Kyuhyun?

Sungmin tersenyum kaku, dia berusaha agar terlihat normal di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah mencintai seseorang yang belum menjadi milik orang lain itu lebih baik? Lagipula merebut kekasih saudaramu sendiri itu..." potong Sungmin.

"Hmm...itu adalah penghianatan di antara kami jika aku melakukannya" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Kyu..bukan berarti menang atas apa yang kau inginkan adalah kebahagiaan sejatimu" ucap Sungmin dan berlalu dari meja Kyuhyun.

_*Flashback off*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

'Seandainya semua kembali seperti dulu,aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku kan? Kau sudah mencintaiku setelah hyungmu menikah dengannya' batin Sungmin miris mengingat masa SMAnya ketika mereka berempat—Yesung,Kyuhyun ,Ryeowook serta dirinya masih remaja dan mengalami apa yang disebut mencintai dan berselisih.

Tapi selama itu pula Sungmin berusaha membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya, dan setelah itu berhasil kenapa justru sekarang cinta lama suaminya itu justru mulai bersemi kembali?. Tapi ini adalah keputusan yang dia putuskan sendiri, setidaknya dia tidak boleh egois sekarang. Karena itu adalah jalan yang dia setujui sendiri. Meski terasa sakit, pasti Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun juga sekarang mencintainya, dan dia pasti mampu berbuat adil.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=**

**.**

"Pagi Sungmin eonnie...kau sudah bangun? Duduklah aku sudah selesai mamasak sarapan" ucap Ryeowook dan melepas celemek dapurnya. Sungmin menatap kearah meja makan, sudah ada nasi goreng kimchi yang tertata rapi di sana dan segelas susu yang berjejer rapi di tiap sisi piring. Sebenarnya Sungmin berniat memasak tadi, tapi sepertinya dia tinggal makan saja karena Ryeowook ternyata sudah masak.

"Pagi chagiya..." ucap Kyuhyun dan memeluk pinggang ramping Swungmin dari belakang ketika Sungmin masih berdiri di depan meja makan. Ryeowook masih menata celemeknya ketempat semula dan tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Eumm..Kyu..baru bangun?" ucap Sungmin dan meringis geli karena sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di lekuk lehernya dan deru nafas Kyuhyun terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Suaminya sedang menciumnya atau lebih tepat mengodanya meski masih pagi.

Ryeowook duduk di meja makan, menunggu kegiatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dia menunggu di sana tanpa menatap Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun, karena ia yakini hal itu kurang sopan, atau mungkin dia tidak nyaman harus melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Uhmm..Kyu habiskan sarapanmu dulu, kaja" desis Sungmin karena Kyuhyun terus saja menggodanya. Dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun membawanya ke arah meja makan.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu Ryeowook-ah" ucap Sungmin dan duduk di hadapan Ryeowook, sementara Kyuhyun duduk di antara mereka berdua membentuk vormasi Kyuhyun yang diapit kedua anaenya itu.

"A-a-anio...gwaenchana..." jawab Ryeowook pada eonnie aegyonya.

Mereka sarapan dengan santai, Ryeowook makan dengan pelan karena perutnya lagi-lagi terasa nyeri, mungkin calon aegynya itu ikut merasakan,apa yang disebut tidak nyaman. Ryeowook menutup mulutnya, dia mual, kandungannya yang baru menginjak dua bulan itu, memaksanya untuk mengalami apa yang disebut 'nyidam'.

Ryeowook pergi dari meja makan masih sambil menutup mulutnya karena rasa mualnya membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Ryeowook-ah..." panggil Sungmin ketika Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja pergi dari meja makan. Kyuhyun ikut menatapnya yang berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin hendak bangun mengejar Ryeowook dan disusul Kyuhyun.

Suara gemericik air yang Ryeowook gunakan untuk membersihkan bibirnya terdengar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk. Ryeowook terlihat sakit dan Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya dan memijat bagian leher belakang Ryeowook agar rasa mual yang dialami anaenya itu berkurang. Sementara Sungmin berada di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya, dan dan menepuk pelan pundak Ryeowook agar rasa mualnya segera berakhir. Kyuhyun tahu pasti mual itu berasa dari aegy yang dikandung bagaimanapun tidak boleh terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada aegy itu.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=**

**.**

"Chagi kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang berada di dapur. Kyuhyun pulang cepat dari kantor hari ini, dan Sungmin ada keperluan di luar rumah, dan di sini hanya ada Ryeowook yang ditemani Kyuhyun.

"Ani...jika makan perutku tambah mual Kyu..." jawab Ryeowook dan tersenyum sekilas kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya—dia sedang membuat sesuatu. Makan siang untuk Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggulung nori itu dan memotongnya seukuran, Ryeowook membuat kimbab—lagi.

"Sudahlah chagi, kau tidak harus membuat makan siang untukku jika kau masih mual, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri" saran Kyuhyun, karena tahu kondisi anaenya itu belum sembuh benar. Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan Ryeowok dan mengenggamnya erat agar Ryeowook menatap matanya.

"Kua pikir aku percaya? Kau tak bisa membuat makanan untukmu sendiri Kyu, duduklah" jawab Ryeowook dan menatap mata Kyuhyun yang membujuknya itu. Dalam hati Ryeowook sedikit terhibur. Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan baik seperti seorang anae, bukan kakak iparnya lagi, juga bersikap manis. Tapi disisi lain Ryeowook takut jika nanti hatinya akan tersentuh dengan sikap Kyuhyun, sementara dia tahu Sungmin juga membutuhkan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook berjalan kearah meja makan dan membawa satu piring kimbab dan meletakannya di meja. Kyuhyun berjalan mengikutinya dan menghela nafas. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang ramping Ryeowook dari belakang, membuat Ryeowook kaget dengan tingkahnya. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh yeoja yang tak lain anaenya itu dengan erat.

"Aku suamimu,tapi kenapa kau masih memperlakukanku seperti seorang adik ipar?" desis Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook tercengang.

"A-a-apa maksudmu Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook masih sulit bernafas karena Kyuhyun memeluknya amat erat. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ryeowook dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Saranghae..." ucap Kyuhyun dan masih memeluk Ryeowook erat. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

'Persis seperti Yesung oppa...' batin Ryeowook miris.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=**

**.**

_*flashback*_

"Nuna kau tak mau pulang? Sudah sore loh" ucap Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang masih di depan gerbang SMA. Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum ringan, dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Aniyo Kyu, kau pulanglah dulu, aku sedang menunggu seseorang" jawab Ryeowook dengan tatapan senang, berbeda dengan tatapan datar Kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun sedih. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Yesung dari SMA, sementara Ryeowook dan dia yang baru kelas dua masih berada di depan SMA meski hari sudah petang dan matahari mulai berpamitan pulang.

"Nuna...sebentar lagi malam, nanti kau sendirian di si—"

"Ryeowookie!" panggil seorang namja berseragam SMA dengan coretan di sana sini. Namja bermata sipit itu membuka lebar kedua tangannya dan memeluk yeoja imut yang ia hampiri.

"Yesung oppa!" balas Ryeowook dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya datar, dia tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

"Kyu? Kau di sini rupannya? Kau mau ikut acara kencan hyung eoh?" tuding Yesung pada dongsaengnya itu dan tersenyum jahil. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Aniya hyung...aku akan pulang" jawab Kyuhyun datar. Kebetulan di seberang jalan lewatlah Sungmin yang berjalan sendirian.

"Sungmin nuna! Tunggu aku!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu melihat Sungmin lewat mencoba menjauh dari Yewook.

"Eh...yak!" gumam Yesung memanggil Kyuhyun yang berlari kearah Sungmin itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghala nafas mendengar panggilan hyungnya, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama ada di sana—atau tak mau lama-lama melihat kemesraan hyungnya dengan orang yang dia cintai?

"Nuna, pulang denganku ya?" pinta Kyuhyun di hadapan yeoja aegyo di hadapannya. Sungmin mengangguk pertanda setuju dan mereka berjalan bersama ke arah yang berlawanan di mana Yewook juga pergi dari gerbang SMA.

"Eumm...Kyu gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang terus saja menghela nafas sepanjang perjalanan. Sungmin tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun seprti itu.

"Ahh...ne gwaenchana nuna, huftt~" jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tahu itu hanya alih-alih Kyuhyun saja. Sungmin tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Dia tahu apa yang sedang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang, pasti karena Ryeowook dan Yesung.

'Kyu...di dunia ini masih ada yang mencintaimu, seandainya kau menyadarinya itu adalah aku' batin Sungmin miris.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=**

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan ke arah sebuah bukit kecil, matahari tenggelam terlihat dari atas bukit begitu unik dan semburat oranye membuat suasana begitu klasik. Ryeowook menatap matahari tenggelam itu dengan senang.

"Whooaa~~ oppa! Ini tempat yang bagus sekali" kagum Ryeowook, sementara Yesung yang berada di belakangnya ikut tersenyum menatap ekspresi kagum kekasihnya.

"Nee~~ Ryeowookie" jawab Yesung dan memeluk pinggang ramping Ryeowook dari belakang. Dan mengelitik beberapa kali menggoda Ryeowook.

"Yak oppa hentikan, apa yang kau lakukan eoh..." keluh Ryeowook karena Yesung mengelitikinya.

"Hihi..kau itu sangat imut ketika marah" jawab Yesung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Ryeowook. Dan mengelitiknya lagi dengan hembusan nafasnya.

Ryeowook tertawa geli merasakan nafas Yesung di lehernya. Oppanya sangat suka bermain-main, seperti sekarang, dan Ryeowook tidak terlalu keberatan, karena Yesung selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan hanya menggelitiknya sampai saat ini.

"Saranghaeyo..." ucap Yesung setelah merasakan tubuh Ryeowook melemas karena terlalu lama tertawa akibat ulahnya. Mendengar perkataan Yesung dia tersenyum tipis.

"Nado saranghae ..." jawab Ryeowook, dan Yesung segera membalikkan posisi Ryeowook menatapnya. Menatap wajah innocent yeoja di hadapannya itu membuatnya gemas. Perlahan Yesung menundukkan wajahnya kearah wajah Ryeowook, menautkan bibirnya dengan yeoja di hapannya itu. Membawanya kedalam sebuah kecupan lembut yang diiringi matahari tenggelam.

Udara dingin bukit berhembus seiring berlalunya matahari dan Yesung memeluk Ryeowook meski dia masih menautkan bibirnya. Membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat dan lindungan angin bukit yang dingin. Seolah tak ada satupun yang ingin melepaskan hingga membawa mereka terjatuh kererumputan hijau bukit yang lembut dan masih mencoba tetap menyatukann diri, menghapus jarak dan membuat suhu menghangat di sekitar mereka.

_*flashback off*_

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Ryeowook erat yang menghadap kearahnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlau tinggi memaksanya untuk menunduk mengimbangi tinggi Ryeowook di hadapannya. Bibir mereka masih bertaut dan tanpa sadar Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Ryeowook lembut dan membuat gerakan sensual dan menyapu bibir bawah Ryeowook yang merona merah dengan lidahnya pelan.

Ryeowook menguakkan bibirnya perlahan menerima sinyal Kyuhyun terhadap bibirnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun yang begitu hangat dan lembut itu tak mampu membawa mereka berdua kedalam suasana romantic.

Kyuhyun menekan bagian belakang leher Ryeowook, mempererat ciuman hangat mereka dan lidah Kyuhyun mulai menjamah dan membelai setiap bagian yang ada di mulut anaenya itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai ikut memejamkan matanya merasakan gerakan Ryeowook yang mulai membalas ciumannya. Ryeowook memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Keduanya begitu menikmati ciuman ini. Ciuman yang pada awalnya hangat dan berubah panas karena semakin lama tak ada satupun yang ingin melepaskan.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada leher Ryeowook melepas tautan bibirnya perlahan karena mulai merasakan nafas Ryeowook yang memendek, tak ingin menyiksa anaenya yang sedang mengandung itu. Kyuhyun menatap mata cokelat Ryeowook yang perlahan terbuka setelah Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Wajah mereka masih cukup dekat.

Dalam ciuman yang cukup lama itu, Ryeowook bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang pernah dia rasakan dulu mulai datang. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hilang padanya telah kembali—cinta—tapi di mana dia pernah merasakan cinta itu—berbeda.

"Jeongmal saranghae nuna..." ucap Kyuhyun lagi, karena sejak awal Ryeowook belum menjawabnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam berharap mencari jawaban di mata cokelat Ryeowook yang bersinar itu.

"K-k-kyu..." panggil Ryeowook pelan dan menundukkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun memeluknya lembut.

"Gwaenchanayo, aku mencintai nuna, menyayangi nuna, dan aku tidak akan membuat nuna menangis karena sesuatu yang telah pergi" ucap Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyebut nama Yesung karena tak ingin membuat Ryeowook mengigatnya di saat seperti ini.

Sementara seseorang terisak pelan di balik pintu rumah dan menepuk dadanya menahan isakkan. Rambut poni pirangnya terlihat menutupi matanya yang menangis. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan tapi dia mencoba menghapus itu—Lee Sungmin, berapa lamakah lagi kau sanggup untuk terluka?

**.**

**=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=**

**.**

_Dua bulan berlalu..._

Usia kandungan Ryeowook yang kini menginjak empat bulan itu sudah cukup membuatnya kesulitan. Perutnya mulai membesar seperti seorang yeoja yang mengandung pada umumnya. Ryeowook memeluk perutnya pelan dan tersenyum lembut. Aegynya baik-baik saja.

"Anyeong? Ya...appa sudah pulang ada yang merindukanku?" celetuk sebuah suara bass lembut dan mencium sekilas perut yang sudah menggelembung tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang baru pulang.

"Ya aku sudah pulang...bogoshipeo.." ucap Kyuhyun dan berbalik memeluk Ryeowook.

Dua bulan waktu yang lama? Kurasa tidak, karena hanya dua bulan Ryeowook mampu mencintai Kyuhyun. Sebegitu mudahkah hatinya berpaling?

Lalu apa akan lebih baik jika dia mencintai seseorang yang sudah tiada dan terus menangisinya ketika dia sendirian?. Hidup itu tidak selalu berjalan sesuai harapanmu, jalani apa yang ada di depanmu sekarang, karena kita hidup di masa depan bukan di masa lalu. Bukan berarti kita harus mengabaikan masa lalu. Tapi mengingat masa lalu sebagai kenangan manis dan pelajaran yang berharga, bukan menyesalinya.

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum senang. Dia mengakui perasaannya sekarang, dia menyukai suaminya itu. Mencintainya sama seperti Kyuhyun. Dan semenjak kandungan Ryeowook makin membesar, Kyuhyun makin memperhatikannya. Ryeowook melihat ketulusan di mata Kyuhyun yang juga menyayangi aegynya itu, meski dia tahu itu adalah anak dari mendiang hyungnya sendiri.

Dan Yesung, meski terkadang Ryeowook mengingatnya, tapi kini dia mengingatnya sambil tersenyum, bukan menangis lagi. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menyembuhkan hatinya, tapi terkadang ketika hati seseorang telah sembuh dari kepedihannya, luka baru akan muncul di hati orang lain. Terlebih jika orang yang memberi penyembuhan dan luka itu adalah orang yang sama Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia menyembuhkan kepedihan hati Ryeowook karena kehilangan Yesung, lalu kemudian? Tanpa dia sadari hati seseorang juga terluka, seseorang yang selalu berusaha membuang rasa egoisnya.

Sungmin hendak masuk keruang makan di mana Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masih berpelukan di sana. Dan lagi, dia berbalik menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu. Dan sesekali menatap Kyuhyun yang mengelus pelan perut Ryeowook, seolah kebahagian selalu bersemayam di sana. Senyum yang terkembang di bibir Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencoba mengerti, dia sudah cukup lama mengerti, dan dia hanya perlu mengendalikan rasa egoisnya—lagi.

Sungmin mencengkeram erat kertas putih di tangannya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku kemejanya. Dan kemudian menghampiri Ryeowook juga Kyuhyun.

"Minnie chagiya...kau sudah pulang eoh? Eotteokhae? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Kyuhyun dan mencium puncak kepala Sungmin lembut, Ryeowook tersenyum menatapnya. Sungmin mendongak dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu...hanya dokternya bilang aku butuh istirahat saja," jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun merengkuh bahu Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Syukurlah...aku senang kau baik-baik saja chagi. Tidurlah jika kau lelah sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Sungmin terlihat sedikit pucat, hari ini dia sakit, dan dia baru saja pulang dari dokter. Sungmin pergi sendirian karena ketika dia berangkat ke dokter Kyuhyun belum pulang.

Dan apa kalian tahu apa isi kertas putih yang di genggam Sungmin tadi?—Surat dari dokter tentang kandungannya.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=**

**.**

'Kyu...kau terlihat begitu senang karena kau akan menjadi appa dari anak Ryeowook?' batin Sungmin ketika beberapa hari kemudian dia melihat lagi Kyuhyun yang makin hari makin mesra dengan anae keduanya itu.

Seperti yang orang katakan, kebahagiaan seorang namja adalah ketika menanti kehadiran anaknya yang akan lahir ke dunia. Sungmin tercekat, bahkan sampai tak sanggup memberi tahu jika dirinya juga sedang mengandung anaknya—anak Kyuhyun.

'Lalu apa jika kau tahu aku juga mengandung anakmu, apa kau akan sebahagia itu? Sementara yang kau cintai adalah Ryeowook' batin Sungmin miris. Dia mulai mengingat masa remajanya lagi. Dia lupa jika dia telah membuat Kyuhyun juga mencintainya. Tapi semakin Sungmin mencoba membuang perasan egoisnya, dia justru merasa sakit, karena mengetahui Ryeowook adalah cinta pertama dari Kyuhyun.

Apa magnae ini tidak berbuat adil pada kedua anenya?

Rasa takut di hati Sungmin sebagai seorang yeoja yang dulu begitu tanpa lelah agar Kyuhyun mencintainya takut kehilangan. Sungmin takut, Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya lagi. Dia takut Kyuhyun melupakannya, dia takut Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Betapa pikiran itu memprovokasi Sungmin.

Dan semua itu karena kasih sayang Kyuhyun yang terus bertambah kian hari kepada Ryeowook. Membuat Sungmin iri? Sebagai yeoja yang juga mencintai Kyuhyun itu adalah sangat wajar. Tapi tak sadarkah jika Kyuhyun justru merasa Sungminlah yang menjauh darinya?.

"Chagiya...apa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Sungmin nuna ketika aku pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook ketika dia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan mendapati Sungmin sedang pergi keluar.

"Dia pergi ke dokter hampir dua hari sekali Kyu...dia bilang tubuhnya sedikit tidak enak badan" jawab Ryeowook, karena itu adalah jawaban Sungmin ketika Ryeowook hendak menemaninya pergi ke dokter—dan Sungmin menolak tawaran Ryeowook.

'Aku hanya pergi sebentar, aku sedikit tidak enak badan, kau jaga rumah saja ne? Katakan itu jika nanti Kyuhyun menanyakanku' pesan Sungmin ketika dia hendak pergi—selalu.

"Hufftt...dia aneh beberapa minggu ini, apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" tanya Kyuhyun dan memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dari samping. Sekarang magnae itu sama sekali tidak canggung jika harus memeluk Ryeowook.

"Uhmm kurasa iya...kau harus lebih memperhatikannya lagi Kyu...sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin eonnie..." nasehat Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan mengecup pelan pipi Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook memegangi pipinya.

"Ya...magnae ini genit eoh? Ku adukan pada Yesung oppa nanti..." canda Ryeowook.

"Adukan saja...aku akan bilang padanya jika kau adalah istriku juga sekarang..dia bisa bilang apa? Hehe" jawab Kyuhyun menyeringai, sebuah candaan garing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hooeekk~~~" Sungmin menutup mulutnya ketika dia, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook ada di meja makan. Rasa mual menghinggapi Sungmin, dan dia menutup mulutnya menahan rasa mual itu.

"Chagi gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun panik melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang memucat. Sungmin mengangguk, padahal jelas-jelas dia tidak terlihat baik.

Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dan mengeluarkan unek-unek mualnya di sana. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengikutinya, seperti yang pernah dia lakukan pada Ryeowook, Kyuhyun memijat tengkuk Sungmin pelan. Raut wajah Kyuhyun begitu khawatir. Dia takut sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada Sungmin-nya.

"Chagi...kau tidak baik-baik saja...jangan bohong padaku..." ucap Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin menghela nafas, Ryeowook yang berada di dekat mereka diam menatap Sungmin yang memberikan sebuah kertas pada Kyuhyun. Seperti surat pemeriksaan dari dokter.

Kyuhyun membukanya ragu, takut-takut hal buruk terjadi. Tapi setelah dia membuka surat cek up yang di berikannya, dan membacanya, dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Chagi...kau..." ucap Kyuhyun dan mendongak menatap Sungmin senang, lalu spontan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat seolah dunia hanya berisi mereka.

"Chagi...kau mengandung anakku? Kenapa menyembunyikannya? Aku sudah menunggu ini lama, kenapa baru bilang sekarang eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun senang dan berkali mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

Senyum terkembang di wajah Kyuhyun begitu pula Sungmin yang dipeluk begitu erat oleh Kyuhyun. Sekarang sebuah perasaan lega menghinggapi hati Sungmin. Kyuhyun senang karena hal ini, cukup membuatnya lega. Sementara Ryeowook ikut senang karena sekarang eonnienya juga sama sepertinya—hamil.

Sungmin terus tersenyum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, entah bagaimana Sungmin harus mengatakan perasaanya sekarang. Dia benar-benar bahagia, sangat bahagia, karena Kyuhyun juga senang. Semua yang Sungmin pikirkan salah. Kyuhyun mencintainya, masih mencintainya.

_~~Min bagaimana kau bisa berfikir Kyuhyun tidak mencintaimu?*tanya author (?)_

_~~Karena kau membuatnya terlihat lebih menyayangi Ryeowook *ucap Sungmin bawa golok *pletak (abaikan adegan balik layar ini)_

"A-a-ahhh~~~~" ringis Ryeowook memegangi perutnya, membuat adegan Kyumin terhenti. Kyuhyun balik menatap panik kearah Ryeowook yang kesakitan. Darah segar merembes dari celananya dan menjalar ke kaki Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah~!" panggil Sungmin dan berlari kearah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menyangga kepala Ryeowook.

"Chagi...kau kenapa? Jangan pingsan dulu...chagi apa yang terjadi padamu!" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin di sampingnya juga tak kalah khawatir dan mencoba membuat Ryeowook sadar. Tapi kedua mata Ryeowook terlebih dahulu terkatup, membuat pertanyaan terus berkecamuk di benak Kyumin.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_If You Love Me More=**

**.**

"Kandungannya lemah tuan Cho...sudah kukatakan ketika usianya baru dua bulan jika kandungannya benar-benar lemah bukan? Maklumlah, ini adalah kandungan seorang yeoja yang mengalami tekanan batin setelah mengalami stress di usia muda kandungannya sehingga begitu rapuh, tidak seperti perempuan normal pada umumnya, dan kandungannya juga masih muda, ada banyak kemungkinan dia bisa keguguran" jelas dokter kandungan di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Ryeowook erat berharap anaenya itu segera bangun. Sementara Sungmin ikut menunggui di sampingnya.

'Hyung? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melindungi Ryeowook kita, melindungi aegymu?' adu Kyuhyun membatin. Sungmin mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kyu...kau begitu mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin, nada aneh terdengar dari perkataannya. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin, tatapan mata yang begitu membingungkan.

"Aku jadi teringat dulu ketika kita masih SMA Kyu..." ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan apa-maksud-mu?.

_*flashback*_

"Nuna...jebal ireona..kau kenapa nuna?" tanya Kyuhyun dan menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook yang pingsan di UKS. Sehabis kegiatan lari olahraga pagi ini, tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook pingsan tanpa sebab. Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkannya dan menungguinya sejak pagi. Tak heran, yang orang ketahui adalah—mereka sahabat dekat.

"Tenang Kyu...calon kakak iparmu ini baik-baik saja" ucap Yesung yang langsung masuk keruang UKS tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Mwo? Ka-kakak ipar?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi. Yesung tersenyum simpul kemudian merebut tangan Ryeowook yang digenggam Kyuhyun tadi.

"Dia pingsan karena kelelahan...kau tahu? Kurasa calon sepupumu yang membuatnya seperti ini" jawab Yesung dengan makna tersirat.

"MWO?!" kaget Kyuhyuntak percaya. Bagaimana hyungnya bisa...

"Tenang...hyung akan segera menikahinya" jawab Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dalam hati Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memukul hyungnya rasa perih dimata Kyuhyun membuatnya sakit.

_*flashback off*_

"Yesung hyung membohongiku kalau Ryeowook nuna hamil saat itu...tapi sekarang adalah nyata chagi..." jawab Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan Sungmin.

"Kau begitu menyayanginya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Nae..dia juga anaeku chagi" jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"Kau begitu mencintainya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ne...aku mencintainya"

"Kau tak ingin kehilangan dia?" tanya Sungmin kali ini lebih seperti tudingan.

"Tentu saja chagi...bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kehilangan anaeku?"

"Lalu apa artinya aku bagimu?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya, pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. Tatapan Sungmin sarat akan tatapan iri, Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Chagi...kenapa bertanya seperti itu..." tanya Kyuhyun dan menatap mata Sungmin yang sarat kesedihan.

"Dulu...aku tahu semuanya...lalu...semuanya yang aku tahu menyakiti ku Kyu..." ucap Sungmin, merobek luka lama yang dulu ia alami.

"Dan kemudian, kau mencintaiku...kita saling mencintai kan? Kemudian aku berusaha menyamankan posisimu karena kematian Yesung hyung..." ucap Sungmin lagi. Dia kini tidak bisa melawan rasa egoisnya begitu melihat rasa khawatir Kyuhyun dan membandingkan rasa bahagia Kyuhyun. Rasa khawatir Kyuhyun terlihat lebih menyakitkan di mata Sungmin, dibanding rasa bahagia Kyuhyun tadi sebelum Ryeowook pingsan.

"Lalu sekarang...kenapa? Apa artinya aku bagimu ketika orang yang kau cintai datang lagi Kyu? Hiksss~~~" ucap Sungmin, dia tahu kalimatnya terlalu egois karena dirinya sendiri yag memilih jalan cerita ini. Maksudnya jalan citanya dengan Kyuhyun. Andai Kyuhyun tidak terus merasa bersalah karena kematian Yesung. Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai bayangan Sungmin selama ini.

'_Eonnie...jadi selama ini kau tersakiti karena keberadaanku? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal ketika aku berada di antara kalian?' _Batin yeoja yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya, mendengar pertengkaran itu.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_ If You Love Me More=**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

Alohaa 'O')/ s

Big thanks to reviewers \^^/

Kalian adalah bintang bersinar yang membuat saya bertahan dan semangat di dunia FFN kejam ini (?) /plok/

Segala bentuk typos dan EYD amburadul mohon dimaafkan dan apabila berkenan mohon dibenarkan ketika anda review ^^ jadi saya jadi tahu dan bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya nantinya \^^/

**Thanks to : **MimiTao, Byun Hyerin, , FikaClouds, UMeWookie, sayangsemuamembersuju, sushimakipark, hanazawa kay ,

Salam kenal buat semua reviewers ^^


End file.
